Loonatics Unleashed: Lupine Depravity
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: Some creature in the Loonatics Tower is working on killing them, one by one. Can they stop it and, what the heck even is it? Or should we say, who? Tiny bits of Tech/Rev and Ace/Duck
1. Chapter 1

"Goodnight guy's." said Ace, heading for bed

"Night sweetheart" said Duck who was still watching TV.

Tech rolled his eye's. He couldn't belive that Duck and Ace were going out.

"Tech me'love, im off too" said Rev

Tech turned to see Rev in his night gear.

"Night, night. gorgeous" he said.

"Hey Tech, I bet you I can beat you at guitar hero!" said Duck randomly throwing down a gauntlet.

"Ok Duck. Your on. But I get to choose the song." said Tech.

"Guy's, there's only one guitar." said Lexi.

"Don't worry, I'll use my real guitar." said Tech rushing off to get it from his and Rev's room.

When he went in, Rev looked like he'd seen a ghost. He lay completely still with his eye's wide open staring straight.

Tech didn't notice and got his guitar. He then brought it to the showdown.

"Choose your poison, Tech" said Duck, handing Tech the gaming guitar to choose song with

"Hmm... how about... "Love Bites"? I bet you don't know the riff to that" said Tech, selecting the song.

"Which version?" asked Duck

"The Judas Priest version"

"Fine. Game on!" said Duck, taking the game guitar back.

They got about 1 minuet in when:

"AAAARG"came a scream for Ace's room.

"That scream came from Ace's room!" exclaimed Duck

"Really? Never would have guessed" said Tech sarcastically

They Loonatics stormed in... to find nothing. Except...

"Hair's" said Tech holding them up. "There not from a bunny, that's for certain" he added.

"What are they from?" asked Rev from the doorway. He looked petrified

Tech rubbed them between his fingers, smelt them and said. "Some type of canine. But not quite, there's the DNA of something else mixed in"

"All when know is that its taken Ace and I won't stand for... um..." began Duck before losing his touch

"...your boyfriend to get savaged by a canine bast of the night?" Tech suggested.

"That's it." Duck agreed.

They looked the entire night but no sign of Ace Bunny. He wasn't there in the morning either. They had gone out to look for him but still couldn't find him.

That night, Rev went off to bed early as did Slam.

Duck, Tech and Lexi continued to watch TV.

Then...

"GRAAARG!" Came a growl from Slam's room. The remaining Loonatics ran in but there was nobody there but the same hair sample.

"This is properly weird" said Tech.

They looked throughout the night for him, but he was nowhere to be found. Again, they looked outside, nowhere.

That night, they realised they were in serious bother. They stayed grouped together, not wanting to take any chances.

"We should split up" said Lexi. "Me and Rev will take the East. You two take the West." She instructed

Duck was terrified but somehow Tech was even more scared, so much so, his tail was keeping his chest company and the top half of his ears had nearly folded over. These were signs of and anthro-coyote's fear

"You know what are strength's are?" asked Tech

"W-w-what?" asked Duck, dreading the answer

"We sustain huge injury's without assistance. Were going to get a whole lot of assistance!" answered Tech.

"Eek!" squeaked Duck

Tech began to whimper

Then...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"LEXI! NOO!" They screamed , running vaguely in the direction of the scream.

When they got there, there was just _more _of this strange hair substance,

Then came the sound of rhythmic stomping from both directions, leaving them trapped.

Tech and Duck broke down into fits of pointless screams and howl's of fear and despair, it was pointless for there doom had come. Fog and mist spread across their vison and they could make out blood-red eye's approaching them through the mist.

"W-w-who a-are you?" asked Tech

"Just the beast from your bed!" boomed a voice to their left.

"Fall to your knees and repent, if you please" boomed the other.

Then Tech realised the truth.

"WAIT!" Tech shouted

"I KNOW WHO YOU AARRRRRRRHHHHHH!" he cried as he was struck before he could reveal the knowledge. His body fell on Duck, trapping him even further.

"NOO!" He cried "Have mercy! HEEEEELP! AAARRRRRRRGGG!"

He cried as he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Had a request to update this so here is Chapter 2.**

**I did have a funny second chapter half-compleated but this seemed better.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Tech regenerated. He couldn't see much of what was going on, only that it was still foggy. He stood up and saw Rev in the distance. He ran over towards him.

"Rev! Stop! I know who the monster is! I even think I know _what_ it is!"

Rev turned to face him but gave no relief in seeing his boyfriend alive and unharmed. "Yes Tech, I know as well" he said in a toneless, metallic voice.

Tech stopped in his tracks about 3 foot from him. "Its you Rev, You're a _**werewolf**_!" Cried Tech

"That is half-true. I am now a werewolf, but it is _you _that is responsible" said Rev in the same tone

"WHAT? That can't be right. It just can't, Surely I'd know if I was a werewolf and besides, I've never bitten you." Exclaimed Tech, waving his arms arround

"Yes, but you have kissed me. Your venomous teeth touch my beak when we kiss and that caused the infection to transfer." said Rev.

"But...but, if you're a werewolf, why are you in your normal form? Explain that!" demanded Tech

"It is not possible for a Road Runner to accept the DNA of a coyote or wolf, therefore it copy's itself and creates its own separate form. I'd go into hibernation whilst the other attacks. But I managed to override it and now I'm in control. And now it is time to cure the problem." Said Rev.

He pulled out a silver revolver and pointed it at Tech's head.

"Goodbye Tech." Said Rev.

"But wait, I can't die! I just regenerate!" exclaimed Tech

"You don't need to die. Not yet. But the werewolf part must be slaughtered. It doesn't have your powers so it will die and you will return to normal. And we will return to normal." said Rev

Before Tech could complain, Rev fired the gun.

Tech slumped to the floor and silverish blood flowed from the wound.

Rev fell to his knees. "What have I done?!" He exclaimed to the heavens.

He shouted again, but nobody answered him.

One of the darkened beasts approached from behind.

"What have you done?!" Asked the beast

"I've finished it, you have lost." said Rev over his shoulder.

The beast laughed at Rev. "It's just a shame you took his powers away when you killed him the first time."

Rev turned and looked up at the beast, still on his knees, "No! That can't have happened!"

The Beast Started to laugh.

"Noooooooo!" Exclaimed Rev

Just the a fan began to whirr behind the monster.

"Here I am...!" said a voice from behind

* * *

**It isn't the end yet, one more chapter to go!**


	3. Chapter 3

"...rock you like a hurricane!" the voice called out.

The large fan blew the monster down the corridor.

Rev looked up through the artificial wind machine that was sending the gusts and the creature stood next to it, it had long ears, a long snout and stood on two, well, paws.

"But that's impossible." Rev whispered. He reached out hoping to make contact with the creature. He felt as though he was loosing his grip on life, yet felt no pain. He felt forwards into the ground.

The coyote ran forward an knelt by his body with a veil containing some sort of silvery liquid.

He ruffled his feathers in a panic before finding a huge scratch or bite mark running from the top of his right arm all the way down to his elbow. He lifted Rev's head. He opened his eye's slightly.

"T-T-Tech...that cannot be you. I must be in hades." said Rev.

"Drink it and be quick about it!" said the coyote tipping the contents of the veil down Rev's gullet.

As soon as it entered his system, Rev saw a flash of the full moon cross his recelection and he heard a wolf-like howl. Then it occured to him that _he _was the one howling.

"What have you done!" exclaimed Rev.

Tech reached out and put his arm of Rev's shoulder.

"It's alright. Your cured." said Tech with a warm smile.

"I might be but YOU aren't!" Shouted Rev.

"I don't need curing." said Tech. "Just relax and let me explain. Every canine has this bit of there instinct known as either; "The call of the wild", "Wolfenstine's thoughts" or just as instinct. I have it, my parents had it, even Andy* has it. It's basically is that bit of you that wants to break free of rules and crap like that. Like the teenage rebellion or wanking, it becomes addictive. The problem is, you somehow got a bit of this in your system. You roadrunner nature means that it cannot accept any of the feelings it induces, your mind locked it away in a corner and promised never to release it. But it seems to have escaped into a new form, both a pigment of your imagination and something only a canine can see. That's why the others were helpless. All except Slam, in theory anyway."

Rev took some time to absorb the information lobbed at him.

"Does that mean I'm a werewolf?" He asked finally.

"No, it just means your thought patterns have a slight...canine tinge to them now." Explained Tech.

"What was that stuff?" Rev asked.

"You don't want to know." said Tech.

"Just tell me." Rev begged.

"Okay...it was some of my blood." Tech confessed.

This seemed to was over Rev for a few seconds before he realised what he'd said.

"But surely that would make it worse." said Rev

"The problem was more you not understanding the feelings you had and therefore being unable to control them. The blood sample gave you the knollage and the control required."

Rev wanted to ask more but Tech closed in and kissed him. It was immensely more enjoyable than before. He assumed this was something to do with the emotional reworking.

The next morning, Tech walked into the lounge to find all his friends and colleges safe. Zadavia was also with them. He went to join them but Zadavia stopped him.

"Tech, its with regret that you are no longer to stay part of the Loonatics..." She declared

Tech began to object but he was silenced

"That is in effect immediately. Sorry Tech but a werewolf has no place in the Loonatics".

Tech looked for support but got none.

He packed up his belonging's and left. He sat on the street and cried his eye's out. Everything he'd done to save the one he'd loved and he was blamed for something that he didn't do.

_**THE END**_

_at least for now..._

* * *

That all for this story but I promise there will be a sequel

*Andy is a fox OC from one of my other Loonatics fanfic's


End file.
